Onigirichan
by Kristin-a-dette
Summary: Ryoki, a childhood friend of Tohru, suddenly arrived and is on a mission to win her heart! What will the Sohmas do? Edited summary.
1. Chapter 1: The Forgotten

**Onigiri-chan**

**What happens when an old childhood friend of Tohru suddenly came into the scene and messes up the whole love problems between the Sohmas and Tohru?**

Sorry! I'm a first time writer! Sorry for all the mistakes I might have done! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket… )

**CHAPTER 1: The forgotten**

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were walking home after a long tiring day at school (it was their finals day!). Tohru was frowning, deep in thought. Yuki noticed and said, "Honda-san, are you all right?"

Tohru looked up in a panic. _Oh no! I've worried Yuki-kun!_ "Um… ah… no… I mean… yes! I'm all right! It's just that I'm worried that I might get a red mark again."

Yuki smiled. "Don't worry, Honda-san. You've studied hard enough and so I know you will do OK."

"Yes… yes! I hope so!"

"Oy," Kyo thumped Tohru's head. "Don't panic, OK? It's just a test, and it was easy. Only an idiot would fail it."

Tohru blushed and looked down. "Um… yes…"

Yuki suddenly flew an arm and hit Kyo on the side of his head. "What are you implying? That Honda-san is an idiot?"

"What the hell? I'm not! Damn rat! Who the hell do you think you are hitting me on the face for? I'll kill you!" with that threat, Kyo shot a fist at Yuki. Yuki blocked his attack and landed another blow on Kyo's face.

"I'm really getting tired of you threatening me like that." Yuki said calmly, shaking his hand.

"Why you…" Kyo raised his leg for another attack.

Amidst all of this, Tohru was waving her arms around in a total panic. "Please stop! Don't hurt yourselves! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!"

"What in the world is going on here?"

Kyo and Yuki stopped in their tracks, with Kyo's leg in mid-air. Tohru widened her eyes and turned towards the voice.

"Eh? Um… ah…"

A tall young man, around the three's age, was standing in the middle of the sidewalk with a disapproving look on his face. He was carrying a school bag on his right hand, and with his other free hand he pushed his glasses up his nose. He had messy, dark-brown hair, and intelligent hazel eyes. To Tohru, he seemed familiar. However, the guy didn't look happy.

"Eh… ah… um… I'm sorry, stranger-san!" Tohru apologized in a panic and bowed to the guy. "It's just that…" _I think I've seen him somewhere! Oh my, I can't remember! Have I seen him in the grocery store before? Have I…_

"It's not any of your damn business, so leave!" Kyo said angrily. His head was throbbing with pain and he lowered his leg down. He relaxed for a bit and saw Tohru staring at the guy with a weird expression on her face. _What the heck is she thinking now?_

Yuki glared at Kyo and straightened his shirt. "I'm sorry for his rudeness, but you don't have to worry about us." He told the stranger.

The guy grunted. "It's my _damn_ business and worry especially when there are two guys killing each other in front of Tohru-chan." He glared at Kyo and Yuki.

"Eh!" Tohru cried in a shock. _Oh my, how did he know my name? How did he, how did he know it? I'm such a klutz! I can't even remember when I told this guy my name! Who is he? Who is he?_

"HUH!" Kyo and Yuki said in unison. _What the hell is this? How did he know Tohru's name?_ Kyo thought. _A stalker…?_ Yuki thought.

"Um… stranger-san… how did you… how did you know my name?" Tohru asked. Inside, she was hyperventilating.

The stranger grinned. "Tohru-chan, I cannot believe you forgot."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

_Hey, why are you saying sorry for?_ Kyo frowned at Tohru. He didn't like the guy, and was suspicious of him. "Are you a stalker or something?" he growled at the guy.

He laughed. "How can I be a stalker when this is the first time I've seen Tohru-chan in years?"

"What the hell? Look you… you better tell us who you are right or else…"

Yuki sighed in annoyance and stepped in front of Kyo. "You're so stupid. Don't threaten anyone just because he knows Honda-san." He told Kyo, and then turned towards the guy. "I'm sorry about that, but really, who are you? Oh, better yet, Honda-san, do you know him?"

Tohru was drenching in sweat, her mind was still jumbled in confusion. "Um… I… um…." She shook her head vigorously.

The guy looked shocked. "Tohru-chan? Oh, OK, then, I see. It has been a long time. Hmm… well, maybe you would remember this. Apple! Banana! Orange!"

_What the…?_ Both Kyo and Yuki thought. _Is he crazy or something? Why is he spouting off fruits for?_

Tohru frowned in concentration. Something was niggling in the back of her mind. He looks so familiar… but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Can you give me more hints please?" she asked.

Yuki and Kyo turned their heads towards her. _Does she actually know him?_

"Um… well… OK…" the man screwed up his face, trying to get something to remind Tohru of who he was. "Um… oh yeah! Onigiri-chan?"

Something in Tohru's brain clicked and she gasped. "I remember! I remember!"

Both Kyo and Yuki stared at her. They watched her ran up to the stranger and give him a big bear-hug. Their mouths dropped as Tohru cried:

"Ryoki-chan!"

I actually got Tohru's friend's name from one of the main characters of the manga "Hot Gimmick". I love that manga… it's one of my favourites besides Fruits Basket, Ranma 1/2 and InuYasha! Tee-hee…


	2. Chapter 2: I Remember

**Onigiri-chan**

**What happens when an old childhood friend of Tohru suddenly came into the scene and messes up the whole love problems between the Sohmas and Tohru?**

**Notes: **He-he, thanks for that one review. Even though it was only one, at least I know someone was reading my story right:D Ok, here goes Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket… )

**CHAPTER 2: I remember**

"Ryoki-chan!"

As Yuki and Kyo watched, Tohru hugged the stranger so tight that it was a wonder he could breathe at all.

"Ah!... ah-ha-ha… you remember, Tohru-chan! That's great!" the stranger, now known as Ryoki, replied.

"Uwah!" Tohru cried. "It has been long time!" suddenly, big tears dropped from her eyes.

"Why are you crying, Onigiri-chan? Aren't you happy to see me?" Ryoki asked, holding her face with his hands. He had a worried expression on his face.

"I am! I am! It's just that I'm so happy to see you again!" Tohru said sincerely. _I can't believe I forgot about Ryoki-chan! He was a good friend to me back then! Uwah! I have to introduce him to Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun!_

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!" Tohru turned around to face the two Sohmas. The first thing that she saw was that their mouths were hanging out. _But why is that?_

Yuki suddenly sobered up and smiled. "So you know him, Honda-san?"

Tohru nodded. "Yes, yes! We were friends back in grade school!" she gave Yuki a huge smile that it almost covered half her face.

"Oh…" Kyo said hesitantly. For a second, Kyo was kind of irritated when he saw Tohru gave the guy a hug. _She shouldn't hug people like that…_ he thought.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!" Tohru grabbed his hand. "This is Ryoki-chan! We haven't seen each other for a long time now! That's because he moved to Tokyo!" she gave Ryoki a big smile.

"I'm back now, though!" he gave her a smile back as well.

"Yes! Oh my! It's so rude of me! Ryoki-chan, this is Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. I lived with them." Tohru said, grinning.

_Well, she certainly looks cheerful._ Yuki thought, and bowed towards Ryoki.

_What the? She made it sound like… like it's normal for a girl to live with guys alone…_ Kyo thought, frowning, giving Ryoki a nod.

Ryoki bowed back and grinned. "What is that supposed to mean, Tohru-chan? Why do you live with them? Aren't you too young to live with guys? Where is Kyoko-san?"

"Ah!" Tohru's face fell a bit. "Well, that is… Mom died a year and a half ago in an accident. And Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun were kind enough to let me live in their home. Their older cousin, Shigure-san, owns the house I lived in."

"Ah…" Ryoki nodded, understanding a bit of Tohru's situation. Just a bit, mind you. "But you're the only girl in the house?" he gave Yuki and Kyo a frown.

Kyo scowled at him. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, nothing. As long as I feel that you're not violating Tohru-chan in any way." Ryoki crossed his arms and gave them a dirty look.

"Eh?" Tohru said. "Oh… but they're not…" Tohru defended the Sohmas. "They're very nice to me!"

"I should hope so."

"What the hell are you thinking?" Kyo fumed. "We're not doing _anything_ to Tohru! Stop thinking like that!"

Yuki frowned at Ryoki. "I don't know what you are thinking, but Honda-san is safe with us." _He's a bit protective of Tohru, isn't he? I guess I shouldn't tell him about Shigure…_

Ryoki snorted. Tohru, sensing the tension in the air, stepped in. "Um… ah… Ryoki-chan! What brings you back home?"

Ryoki looked at her and smiled. "Well… I realized that it's been a long time that I've been here and I really missed this place. So I just decided to move back in."

"But… what about your parents?" Tohru asked, bewildered.

"What about them? I asked them and they said OK."

"So you're here alone?" Yuki asked.

"Yes."

_YOU CAN'T MOVE BACK HOME JUST LIKE THAT! _Both Kyo and Yuki thought. _YOU HAVE TO BE WITH SOMEONE…!_

"So that's all the reasons why you moved back home?" Kyo told Ryoki, annoyed.

"No… I also came back to tell Tohru that I love her and I want to marry her." Ryoki said, matter-of-factly.

"EH!" the other three yelled.

* * *

Ah-ha… I tried to put some suspense in it, and I thought I did a pretty good job, but then I read it again and thought to myself: _That's not a really good suspense or a cliff-hanger. What an idiot._ LOL… well, I guess I just have to see what you guys have to say about it! BRING THEM ON! D 


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking News

**Onigiri-chan**

**What happens when an old childhood friend of Tohru suddenly came into the scene and messes up the whole love problems between the Sohmas and Tohru?**

_Hi! Sorry guys that I took a month to update! I lost interest in Fruits Basket for awhile, and so I didn't have new ideas! I really regretted not continuing this story when I had inspiration earlier! So if this chapter looks crappy to you, please blame my lack of good ideas! Thanks for all the guys who reviewed! Since FF banned replies to reviews on stories, I'll just use that reply button to say thank you! Hope you like this next chapter!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket… )

**BOLD WORDS: **I have notes about this after the end of the chapter!

**CHAPTER 3: Shocking news**

_"So that's all the reasons why you moved back home?" Kyo told Ryoki, annoyed._

_"No… I also came back to tell Tohru that I love her and I want to marry her." Ryoki said, matter-of-factly._

_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the other three yelled._

-----------------------------------

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki's mouths were hanging out in shock. Ryoki smirked at the guys, and then stepped closer to Tohru. She looked at him, her face drenched in uncertain sweat.

"Ha-ha," Tohru laughed nervously. "Um...ah... what do you mean by that, Ryoki-chan?" _Oh my... he... loves me? But how? After all these years?_

"Tohru-chan..." Ryoki looked at her, a serious expression on his face. "You must know, that ever since we were little, I had adored you. When I moved to Tokyo, I suddenly realized how much I cared about you, and I missed you so much! _That's_ the reason why I came back!"

Tohru looked up at him, and felt bad when she saw his face twisted in a sad look. "That's so sweet!" she declared, momentarily forgetting her other two male companions.

Kyo had enough of this, and stepped between the two."Hey, buddy. Stop manipulating her like that. So just back off, OK?" He was livid with the thought that this guy was giving Tohru the sad puppy eyes look, and that girl, gullible as she was, actually believed HIM! He doesn't believe him one bit, and he felt... suddenly uncomfortable at the thought of this guy... loving Tohru.

Yuki frowned at Ryoki and crossed his arms. "Ryoki-san, is that really the reason why you came back to Tokyo? You love Honda-san?"

Ryoki rolled his eyes as he stepped away from them. "I already said it. I love Tohru, so I came back. I missed her, and so there is no reason why I shouldn't catch up with the times with her. What are you guys? Her parents? PLEASE!" he sneered at them.

Both Kyo and Yuki gave him a dirty look.

Amidst all this male glaring, Tohru's eyes were switching from each boy back and forth. She was shocked at the idea that after all the years they haven't seen each other, Ryoki came back to tell her he loves her, and now, she doesn't know what to do. She felt bad for Ryoki coming to Kyoto without anyone living with him, and also felt bad for Kyo and Yuki, because right now, they were arguing with Ryoki. Because Ryoki can be a pretty good debater when he wanted to be, she remembered that. She didn't want the two most nicest guys she had ever known fighting with her old best friend. So she intervened, "Please stop!"

The guys looked at her.

"P-please stop fighting?" She asked nervously, as their main attention was now focused on her.

Kyo scoffed. "We're not fighting. We're just trying to see if this guy is for real or not."

Yuki smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm sorry, Honda-san. Kyo's right. We were not fighting. We were just surprised at your friend, that's all."

Ryoki smirked and then gave Tohru a pat on the head. "Sorry, Tohru-chan. Well, I gotta jet, now. I still have to make sure all my things are packed and everything."

She glanced at him worriedly. "B-but... where are you staying right now?"

He grinned. "At my grandparents' house. 'Member them?"

She nodded vigorously and grinned back. _That's good..._

Ryoki smiled and then gave her a hug. He then saluted the guys and as he turned around, he said, "Hey, Tohru, don't forget about our date tomorrow. Let's meet by the park at 2." He walked away, leaving the them with their eyes bugging out.

When he was finally gone, Yuki turned to Tohru and said, "Well... that was interesting..."

Kyo scoffed. "Pfft. What an idiot." He looked at Tohru worriedly, for he saw her face in a frozen expression as she heard Ryoki's last words. "Hey, hey. You OK?" he waved a hand in front of her face.

Tohru blinked and then shook her head. "Y-yes, thank you. I'm just glad that I finally saw him again." She smiled happily.

"Yes, I'm happy for you too..." Yuki replied. "But I'm a bit concern about him saying he loves..."

"Oh, that Ryoki-chan." Tohru laughed. "He's always making jokes like that. I'm sure he was just joking." Or at least, that was what she was hoping for.

"Hmmph," Kyo crossed his arms. "Are you... are you going to that date with him tomorrow?" It was fine if she said yes, he didn't care anyways... But it _will_ be helpful if she said no... because that was a better option. He doesn't trust that guy, even though he was Tohru's friend.

Tohru smiled, oblivious to the scowl directed at her by Kyo and the frown on Yuki's face. "Yes... I'll go... I wonder what else is new in his life..." then she merrily started to walk, her previous problems about her red marks completely forgotten.

The Sohma boys were left staring at her back, in also completed shock.

------------------------

Shigure Sohma was reading a business newspaper at his living room when the front door suddenly opened and Tohru entered. He looked up and smiled happily at her.

"How was your day today, **Tohru-chan**?" he asked. "You look like you're in a good mood."

"I am! I met my old friend today, **Shigure-san**!" Tohru replied, and then told him what happened to her when she saw Ryoki. She left out no details. As she was speaking, Yuki and Kyo entered the house with a somewhat sour look on their faces. Finally, Tohru finished talking and excused herself so that she could change her clothes.

Shigure glanced at his two young cousins and grinned. "So I guess there's a new man in Tohru's life..."

"Just shut up, Shigure. Just shut up." Kyo wearily said, and left to go to his room.

"I agree." Yuki left to tend his vegetable garden.

Shigure just smiled. _I predict that this won't be the last that I'm going to hear about Ryoki-chan..._

He shrugged and then went back to his readings.

------------------

**Shigure-san & Tohru-chan: **I completely forgot what they call each other, so this is what I put for now. I'm too lazy to read the mangas, even though I have all of them. :P

**NOTES:** HERE'S CHAPTER 3! Sorry for the long wait:S I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. My mind is just totally blah right now! -- PLEASE R&R! I hope to get Chapter 4 up after I start reading Fruits Basket again! Oh, and if you're a fan of Ranma 1/2, try reading my Ranma fanfics... at least those are _updated! _:)

_kristin-a-dette_


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

**Onigiri-chan**

**What happens when an old childhood friend of Tohru suddenly came into the scene and messes up the whole love problems between the Sohmas and Tohru?**

**NOTES: **Hi, guys! It's me again:) FIRST OF ALL, thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciated it! SECOND OF ALL, I would like to thank **EmilyIsisNephthys** for her wonderful ideas for my story! Thank you! And since you're so nice enough to do it, I'll put your ideas in my story one way or another:D This chapter is dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket…

**BOLD WORDS: **I have notes about this after the end of the chapter!

**CHAPTER 4: The Date**

"Um, OK. I think this will do."

Tohru frowned at herself at her closet mirror as she twirled around to inspect her outfit. She was wearing a short denim skirt, and a pink tank top under her white capelet sweater. Her hair was tied up in a messy knot, and she didn't bother with makeup. She didn't own any, anyways.

She left her room with a cheery tune in her head, thinking ahead to the wonderful day she was going to spend with her old best friend (she wasn't even thinking about it as a date) when suddenly, she bumped into something, hard.

"Uwah!"

"Oy!" Kyo turned around angrily and held her steady. "Watch where you're going!"

Tohru blushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I was... I wasn't paying attention..." she ended lamely.

The orange-haired boy grinned. "You never do." then his smile disappeared as he notice her appearance. He suddenly remembered about that Ryoki guy they met yesterday. "Oh... uh... you're going out today?" he flushed, as an unidentifiable emotion began to churn in his belly.

Tohru beamed. "Going to meet Ryoki-chan today."

"On a... d-date?" Kyo refused to meet her eyes.

She nodded and then saw his expression. She worriedly asked, "Is something bothering you, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo violently shook his head. "No! Everything's fine." He growled.

Tohru didn't believe him, but she knew he will only get mad if she further pursue the subject. _I wonder what's wrong with Kyo-kun? Is he ill?_

"Oh... Tohruuu-chaaaannn..." Shigure called out from the kitchen. "I can't find any lunch... where do you think they are... Tohrrruuu chaaannnn?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Shigure-san! I'll be right there immediately!" Tohru flushed in embarrassment. She bowed to Kyo. "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun, but I have to fix lunch for Shigure-san now."

Kyo frowned. "You don't have to, you know. I'll do it. You can go to your _date_ now." he began to walk towards the kitchen.

Tohru, in confusion, followed him. "But... but... it's my job..."

"Oy," he interrupted her. "Don't worry about us, OK? Just go and do whatever you have to do, OK? I said I'll fix lunch for that idiot Shigure, _OK_?" he empasized his last word.

_Why is he so mad...? _Tohru asked herself. Wanting not to upset Kyo any longer, she nodded and went to the kitchen, where Shigure was drinking tea and rubbing his stomach in hunger.

"Oh, Tohru-chan!" Shigure exclaimed, with a cheery smile on his face.

"Um... I'm sorry... Shigure-san... I have to go meet up with Ryoki-chan now... I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Tohru closed her eyes and pleaded with him.

Shigure's face fell a bit with disappoinment, but then cheered up consecutively. "Aw, that's all right, Tohru-chan. I understand that it's your first time in years seeing Ryoki-chan, so I'll let you go. But tonight you better cook up something delicious for me, OK?"

"What is she to you, your maid?" Kyo asked Shigure, as he entered the kitchen with a frown on his face.

His older cousin made the mistake of saying yes, and Kyo clocked him on the head. Shigure cried out in the injustice of it all, while Tohru panicked, looking for a bandaid to put on his bruised head.

"Tohru!" Kyo said. "You're gonna be late! Go already!" he glared at her.

Tohru stared at him, with a little hurt expression in her features. _Does he want me to go that bad? He's that mad at me?_ She managed to give a weak smile to the two, and said, "OK, I'll go now. I'll be back real soon!"

Then she left, her face down, bumping Yuki along the way and apologizing sincerely to him and telling him she's going out, and left the Sohma house.

"Uh-oh. I think you hurt Tohru-chan's feelings." Shigure chortled Kyo.

His orange-haired cousin growled at him. "Shut up, moron." He glanced at the door, where his nemesis, the mouse-boy Yuki, was standing and watching him with narrow eyes. "What?" he demanded.

Yuki shrugged and replied, "Don't even think of messing up our lunch."

Kyo glared as he took a scoop of uncooked grains of rice from a container. "Oh yeah, if you don't want me cookin', then why don't you do it yourself?"

"Why should I?"

This led to another outburst from Kyo. Shigure emptied his tea, and mumbled to himself, "Boy, things get so heated when Tohru-chan is not around."

-------------------------

_I hope Kyo-kun won't stay mad at me..._

Tohru sat at the park bench demurely as she watched two kids chasing each other playfully. She smiled as the little girl tried to keep up with the little boy, and then her eyes widened in shock and a sweatdrop appeared on her head as the little girl hit the little boy on his head. She started to get up, when a voice stopped her.

"Don't worry about them, Tohru-chan. They're just playing around." Tohru jumped in fright and spun around.

Ryoki stood behind the bench, grinning widely at her.

"Ryoki-chan... ah ha, you scared me."

He smiled innocently at her and the pulled out some daisies behind his back. "I'm sorry. Please accept this flowers as an apology."

"Uwah... they're so pretty! Thank you so much, Ryoki-chan!" Tohru bowed repeatedly as she accept the flowers.

Ryoki chuckled and stopped her. "It's no trouble at all. Would you like to walk around and show me all the new changes in **Tokyo**, Tohru-chan?"

She beamed happily at him. "Sure."

As they walked around the park, they started reminiscing their past and laughing over silly moments.

"Ha-ha-ha... Honestly, Tohru-chan. You were so gullible back then. Who would've thought that _onigiri_ was actually part of the game Fruits Basket?" Ryoki sighed with a smile. "Naw, it was Miyatsu's fault. He gave you that name. Geez, what an idiot." he shook his head.

Tohru nervously giggled. "He probably didn't mean to."

Ryoki rolled his eyes. "Tohru-chan. You're always thinking of the person's good side, even though they're always mean to you." he scolded her. "Let me tell you something, Tohru-chan," he looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

Tohru looked at him nervously. _Oh my... I think I angered him or something... _"Y-yes, Ryoki-chan?"

He suddenly smiled. "That's one of the reasons why I love you. You're one of a kind, you know that?" he whistled a happy tune and he walked away, with Tohru blushing and mumbling nonsense words.

"R-ry-ryo... lo-love... kind...?"

"Tohru-chan! What are you doing? Hurry up!" Ryoki glanced back and beckoned to her.

Tohru regained her composure, barely, and walked hurriedly towards him.

"OK, I'm getting hungry. Let's go to a restaurant." He spoke casually, as if he didn't just said anything that left her speechless and blushing non-stop.

"Uh... uh..." Tohru tried to speak. "This restaurant is quite good." she pointed to a random spot, as she was still blushing and couldn't meet his eyes.

Ryoki grinned at her, took her hand, and then walked inside the restaurant. They sat down on a vacant table, and they started looking at the menus. Tohru's face was still red.

"Tohru-chan... what do you want to eat?"

"Uh... um..." Tohru skimmed the menu. "The Ribbin' Stew Ribs and the Barley Soup Pea?" She finally raised her eyes at his face, whose expression stared back at her with a surprised look.

He chuckled. "You sure you want that?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you." She gave him a small smile and looked down quickly.

"Are your orders ready?" A female waitress appeared.

"Yup. We would like two orders of the Ribbin' Stew Ribs and the Barley Soup Pea, please." Ryoki glanced at Tohru and gave her a wicked smile. She blushed even more. "Oh, and some Coca-cola, please."

The waitress smiled appreciatively at Ryoki, as she noted his charming smile and decided to make his dining experience as comfortable as possible. She didn't fail to notice his other _female_ companion, however. "I'll be right back, sir."

When the waitress left, Ryoki cocked his head at Tohru and said, "Is something wrong, Tohru-chan?"

She flushed. "N-no..."

He leaned back and gave her a serious look. "Tohru-chan... if I made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

She shook her head violently. "N-no! You didn't, Ryoki-kun. I wasn't uncomfortable!" she gave him a smile.

"Good." He grinned at her, and he relaxed. "Tohru-chan, I know this is hard, but I would like to know more about what happen to Kyoko-san. I still can't believe she's dead."

Tohru smiled slightly at him and replied, "Please don't. I know Mom wouldn't want anyone feeling sad because of her. I believe that she's looking down at us right now and she's happy that we finally met again." Then she relayed to him what happened on the day her mother died, and the waitress came to bring them their orders, and Tohru continued her story. As she finished, Ryoki's eyes were suddenly moist with emotion.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ryoki rubbed his eyes. "A man never cries. It's just... it's just that it's so sad that she's gone, you know? Poor you..."

Tohru smiled sadly. "It's OK to cry sometimes, Ryoki-chan. It doesn't matter who you are. Because I believe that it's healthy for someone to express their emotions once in a while. You are only human, after all. And yes, maybe during first months after Mom's death I felt sorry for myself, but then I was blessed with good friends and I'm now living at Shigure-san's home, filled with wonderful people. So please don't worry about me, Ryoki-chan. Please don't."

Ryoki smiled at her and captured her hand. "Tohru-chan... I love you."

She blushed once again.

"... So that's why I have a surprise for you."

"W-what is it?"

"I'm officially going to your school on Monday."

"REALLY!"

"Yes."

"Uwah! I'm so happy!"

He grinned. "I thought you would be."

Tohru leaned back against her chair as she thought, _I'm so lucky. Mom, did you hear? I can't wait to introduce Ryoki-kun to Uo-chan and Hana-chan!_

TO BE CONTINUED...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tokyo – I replaced this chapter because last time I wrote that they were in Kyoto but they weren't so here you go! EDITED!**

YAY! Another chapter is up! It's longer this time! Do you guys liked their date? Hehe... Anyone who has any ideas, email me OK:D My writer's block finally lifted after I watched 8 episodes of Fruits Basket... in Japanese! Now I have 18 more to go:D Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: The New Guy in School

**Onigiri-chan**

**Ryoki, a childhood friend of Tohru, suddenly arrived and is on a mission to win her heart! What will the Sohmas do? **(Yes, I changed the summary!)

**NOTES: **I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know! It's been almost 8 months since I last updated! It's just that I lost focus in writing my fics, school has been keeping me busy (somewhat), and I've lost motivation because I thought I'm such a bad writer! But there is one person who seriously wanted me to write so bad, and I promised her I will, but then I didnt! I feel so bad! **EmilyIsisNephthys**, if you're reading this, I'm really sorry! But here's chapter 5! I will try to make it long! I hope at least I made ya happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket…

**CHAPTER 4: New Guy in School**

"Who's that?"

"He's gorgeous!"

"Wha--? He's going over to Honda-san's table!"

"Can't be! They know each other?"

"Stupid Honda-san! Always getting the most handsome guys in school!"

Minami Kinoshita and her cronies watched enviously as Ryoki entered the classroom and sat beside Tohru and her friends.

"Tohru-chan." Ryoki said, giving her a hug. Tohru smiled and introduced him to Arisa and Saki.

"Uo-chan, Saki-chan, this is Ryoki-chan. He was my childhood friend." She beamed at them. "Ryoki-chan, this Arisa Uotani-chan and Saki Hanajima-chan."

"Hello, ladies." Ryoki grinned at them.

Arisa and Saki looked at him speculatively.

"He's not bad, from what I'm seeing so far." Arisa said.

"Yes, I feel some pleasant waves emanating from him. But some mysterious ones too." Saki drawled.

Ryoki blinked at her. Tohru sweatdropped. "Um... Hana-chan feels waves..." she tried to explain.

Arisa sighed. "Hanajima, please don't scare the new boy on his first day of school."

"I'm not..."

Ryoki grinned and replied. "It's OK. You're a special one, I like that."

Saki gave him a wry smile. She raised a brow. "What's your intention with our Tohru-chan?"

"Oh, yeah... Childhood friend or not, you're still a teenage boy. No hot-blooded, just-came-out-of-puberty, sixteen-year-old male should not be attracted to Tohru. Do you like her?" Arisa tapped her long nails against the desk, giving Ryoki a once-over.

Ryoki gave them a smile that would knock most girls out. It didn't work for the two, however. "Arisa-san, Saki-san, I'm grateful that you guys guessed how I like Tohru-chan. Yes, I like her, ever since we were little. I have no intention of hurting her, of course. I'm going to wait till she gives me an answer."

"Cheeky guy, aren't you?" Arisa asked.

He smiled at her.

Saki didn't reply and looked at him intently. She glanced at Tohru, who was smiling at them.

_Wow... I'm so glad Uo-chan and Hana-chan likes him. Of course, they're not very easy to please, but I hope Ryoki-chan would like them too._

From the other side of the room, Kyo was watching them talk. He was with the other boys in his class, and they were asking him questions.

"Do you know him, Kyon-kyon?"

"Yeah, I met him." Kyo replied.

"Who is he anyways?"

"Some guy named Ryoki or Rookie. I don't know." Kyo shrugged and looked the other way. Yuki was also watching Tohru, and gave her a smile when she looked his way.

Mayuko-sensei entered the classroom and then class began.

"Oh yeah, we have a new student." said Mayuko-sensei. "Ryoki Takekoshi, please stand up and introduce yourself to the class."

Ryoki stood up and smiled charmingly to the class. The girls sighed happily and the boys frowned slightly. "Hello. My name is Ryoki Takekoshi and I came from Tokyo. I like martial arts, fishing and playing basketball. I also knew Tohru-chan since we were little. Thank you." He gave a bow and sat down.

Everyone clapped and Ryoki leaned towards Tohru. "Was it OK?"

"Yes." Tohru smiled at him. "OK, good." Ryoki grinned back.

--------------------------------

Tohru, Arisa, Saki, Hatsuharu, Momiji and Yuki were sitting beside the trees eating their lunch. Kyo was on the school roof as usual, and Hatsuharu and Momiji had met Ryoki earlier and they were talking about him.

"So, Tohru, he was your childhood friend?" Momiji asked.

"Yes." Tohru replied happily.

"I heard he likes martial arts. Maybe I should challenge him." Hatsuharu said.

Yuki sweatdropped and replied, "Haru, please refrain from beating up any friends of Honda-san."

His white-haired cousin shrugged. "Hey, if he's a martial artist then he wouldn't have any problem trying to spar with me."

Tohru was about to speak when she heard footsteps walking towards them. She looked up at a perplexed Ryoki, who was giving her a confused look.

"Er... Tohru-chan, I just had some first-years asking me for autographs and whether I wear boxers or briefs. Um... they were also giving me their phone numbers. What's going on?"

Arisa and Momiji began to laugh. Saki smiled and Haru grinned. Only Yuki and Tohru had a worried look.

"Oh my god, that's hilarious." Arisa cried out, clutching her stomach. "I think they made another Prince club. Ha-ha-ha. You must be handsome and mysterious enough for them to do something like that." She gave another roar of laughter. "Don't worry, Sohma, you'll still be the top prince, but now you have competition!"

Ryoki grinned hesitantly while Tohru began to stammer. "O-oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about that, Ryoki-chan. I-I didn't know they were going to do something like that!"

Yuki sighed. "I apologize for the silliness of our school, Ryoki-san. It's not really the best first impression you should have."

Ryoki cocked his head and replied, "It's OK. I'm only here for Tohru-chan anyways."

Silence fell over the group. Saki and Arisa narrowed their eyes at him.

"Well," Hatsuharu stood up, breaking the silence. "You do martial arts, right? Do you want to fight?"

Ryoki gave him a grin. "Sure, why not." His reply brought sweatdrops to the others.

--------------------------------

Hatsuharu and Ryoki faced each other, breathing out in small gasps.

"You're pretty good." Hatsuharu remarked, rubbing his sore stomach.

"Thank you. So are you." Ryoki replied.

"I'd call a draw, but I want to beat you."

"So do I."

Hatsuharu narrowed his eyes at him. Tohru and the others were watching at the sides. Yuki shook his head, and murmured to her, "This is stupid." Tohru just clutched her hands and watched with worried eyes.

Kyo was watching the whole scene from his spot on the school roof. He, too, shook his head as he commented to the thin air. "They're not going to win that way. Even though that Ryoki person is not as strong as Haru, he's smarter than he is. He's better than Haru at blocking attacks. Haru is all brawn while Ryoki is all brains. They're too even."

Kyo sighed and backed away. He was sad and very lonely today. Today, all the attention was focused on the new guy. Especially, Tohru's. He supposed that he should give her a break, but he just missed her company. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a shout. He glanced back to the fight below and saw Haru kicking Ryoki, then collapsed on the ground himself. Both boys were exhausted.

Shaking his head, Kyo left the school roof.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Here's the latest chapter of Onigiri-chan! Thank you for reading, and I apologize for the late update! **EmilyIsisNephthys, **I shamely used most of your ideas for this particular chapter. They were very good ideas, and I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for them! Chapter 6 will be coming up, as soon as I start on it! Please review! I want to hear everything! I know that my story is not really as original as I once thought it was, but I didn't know many people were thinking the same as me! I've seen childhood friends coming back in many fanfictions, so I felt bad for writing something like this... But here's my own spin to the story so just please read it:D


	6. Chapter 6: Are You Jealous?

**Ryoki, a childhood friend of Tohru, suddenly arrived and is on a mission to win her heart! What will the Sohmas do?**

**NOTES: **Thanks for the reviews,guys:)OK, Chapter 6 is up:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrights to Fruits Basket, but I do own Volumes 1-12... anyone wants to buy some or trade me with a Hana Yori Dango manga:)

**Chapter 6: Are you jealous?**

Kyo walked mindlessly around the hallways, deeply engrossed with his own thoughts. He stopped in front of the boys' washroom and went inside. As he was washing his hands, someone entered the washroom and he glanced up. He tried not to groan.

"Hello, Kyo-san." Ryoki gave him a half-smile while rubbing his jaw.

"It's Kyo." He glared. "You look terrible."

Ryoki walked towards the sink and studied himself. His right cheek was growing a fist-sized bruise, and there was a tiny line of blood dripping from a corner of his mouth. "Yeah, I do, don't I? That's what happens when you try to fight with someone on the first day of school. Not only that, it was also evenly matched. My back is aching as well." He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water.

Kyo snorted. "I coulda told you that much."

"You were watching?" Ryoki rose from the sink and wiped his face with his sleeve.

Kyo glared at him once more. "Why shouldn't I? You were fighting with my cousin. Stupid too. You guys are a disgrace to martial arts."

"And why are we a disgrace?" Ryoki gave him a curious look. "You're also into martial arts?"

"Why do you look so surprise for? Of course, I am!" Kyo fumed. "You guys are a disgrace because you... you just want to show off to Tohru!"

Ryoki grinned. "Why not? I want to impress her."

Kyo frowned hard. "You're really serious, aren't you? You like her that much?"

The other guy shrugged, and looked back at the mirror. "Look, if you have a problem with it, just say so. However, it's not like you have any say to this, anyways. You're just a guy living in the same house as she is. If I ask you, 'are you jealous?', you'll probably say, 'no, I'm not'. Therefore, what's the point of asking you that question?"

Kyo's eyes blazed with anger and he tightened his fist. _What the hell is he being so cocky for?_ "Maybe I wasn't going to say that!"

"Oh," Ryoki blinked with feigned surprise. "You're not? This is interesting. So you do like her as well?" He gave Kyo a sardonic smile.

Kyo closed his eyes and tried to control his temper. "You're starting to piss me off."

"You're avoiding the question."

"No, I'm not! Shut up, stupid! Why do I have to answer anything to you?" Kyo punched the mirror beside him. The mirror cracked with a loud bang. Kyo gave him a hard glare and left the washroom. Ryoki stared at his fist, which was starting to bleed.

"Impressive punch, orange-head."

---------------------------------------------------

Tohru was helping cleaning up the classroom when Ryoki arrived by her side. One look at him and Tohru began to fuss.

"Ryoki-chan! Look at your face! You have a big bruise on your cheek!"

He grinned at her and replied, "That's nothing compared to the rest of my body. That Hatsuharu can throw a mean punch."

Tohru shook her head. "Oh my..."

"Listen, Tohru-chan. Are you free today?"

"Um... No, I'm sorry. I have work. Why?"

"I was hoping that you would come visit my apartment. I want to show it to you."

Tohru grinned. "I'll be honoured to visit your apartment. Is it very nice?"

"Of course." answered Ryoki. "It has a living room, a bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a balcony. What more can I ask for?"

She smiled before giving him a sad look. "I'm sorry I can't come visit today."

"Aw... It's OK. Next time then?"

"Tohru!" Someone yelled her name and they spun around, finding Momiji by the door.

"Momiji-kun!"

Momiji was about to run up to her and hug her when he finally noticed the other occupant in the room. "Oh..."

Meanwhile, Tohru was hyperventilating. _Thank goodness we didn't hug. Or else Ryoki-chan will see him transform._

"Hello, Momiji-san." Ryoki bowed his head.

"Hello!" Momiji replied, grinning. He turned to Tohru. "Are you coming to work today, Tohru?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry, again, Ryoki-chan."

Momiji looked at them curiously. "Sorry for what?"

"Oh… Ryoki-chan invited me to visit his apartment but I can't because I have work."

Ryoki shrugged his shoulders at the younger boy.

"Oh… hmmm…" Momiji pursed his lips. Suddenly, he brightened up and raised his hand. "I know! I know! Tohru, you can go visit him!"

"I can?" Tohru asked, bewildered. "She can?" asked Ryoki at the same time.

"Yes." Momiji grinned at them. "I'll just work in your place!"

Tohru gasped. "Oh, no! You can't, Momiji-kun! That's too much trouble for you! It's OK! I'll go to work!"

"No, you're not." Momiji smiled, shaking his head at her. "You're going to his apartment. It's OK, I'll do such a good job that you wouldn't even know you weren't there!"

_I didn't really get that…_ Ryoki thought ruefully. _But it's OK, as long as Tohru-chan comes with me._

"Bye, Tohru! I'll see you tomorrow! Have fun at his apartment!" Momiji waved happily at them and left the room.

Tohru and Ryoki looked at each other. "Well… he's a cheerful one." Ryoki managed. Tohru smiled in return and did a sweatdrop.

"Oh, well." Ryoki shrugged. "Come on, Tohru-chan." He grabbed her arm and dragged, gently, out of the classroom.

-------------------------------------

Momiji was happily skipping away from the school when he heard a gruff voice addressing him.

"Oy, why are you so happy for?"

He glanced up and smiled at his orange-head cousin, who was leaning against a tree. "Hi, Kyo. What's up!"

Kyo scowled at him and crossed his arms. "Go home, twerp."

"I can't." Momiji replied. "I'm going to work!"

"Work? What work? You don't work."

"Of course I do! I'm replacing Tohru!"

"Huh?" Kyo asked in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?" He began, grabbing Momiji's front.

"Let him go, Kyo."

They glanced to their sides and found Yuki walking towards them. Kyo scowled and released Momiji. "What do you want, rat?"

Yuki ignored him and looked at Momiji. Kyo spluttered in indignation but Yuki spoke out.

"Momiji, what do you mean you're replacing Tohru at her work?"

"Oh," Momiji laughed. "I don't mean 'replace, replace'. It's just for today. She's going to that Ryoki guy's apartment, and I told her I can work for her. I'm a nice guy, aren't I?" He grinned at the older boys.

"WHAT!" Kyo glared at him. "She's going to _HIS_ apartment?" _I-I'm supposed to be walking her to work today!_

Yuki blinked hard. _Why is she going to Ryoki-san's apartment for? This is not good. I'm worried._ He narrowed his eyes at Momiji. "Are you sure, Momiji?" His cousin nodded.

"Why that good-for-nothing idiot!" Kyo sputtered loudly.

He was still fuming when Tohru and Ryoki came out from the building. The two didn't notice the Sohmas from the seclusion of the tree, but the three boys watched as they laughed in unison. They turned a corner and disappeared from the boys' line of vision.

"Let's follow them." Kyo said. "He might do something to her. And that idiot Tohru won't probably know the difference."

"I don't think that's ethical." Yuki replied.

"What's so ethical about a guy who's about to ravage a girl?"

"That's so immature. You're jumping to conclusions."

"Oh, _I'm_ jumping to conclusions? So you're not even worried about Tohru?" Kyo glared hard at Yuki.

Yuki glared back. "Of course I am. However, unlike you, I prefer to give her friend the benefit of the doubt."

"Well, _I'm_ not." Kyo leaped off and ran after the two.

Yuki sighed and glanced at Momiji. "I better go after him, in case he does something."

Momiji watched Kyo run off in amusement. "OK."

Yuki sighed once more and ran after Kyo.

Momiji grinned and took out a lollipop. He walked the other way, whistling happily.

----------------------------

**Author's Notes: **O.o... is Kyo being paranoid, or does he have reason to be? Will Yuki catch up to Kyo on time? Will the two catch up with Tohru and Ryoki on _time_? Last of all, what does Ryoki's apartment look like? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Onigiri-chan!


	7. Chapter 7: Ryoki's Apartment

**Ryoki, a childhood friend of Tohru, suddenly arrived and is on a mission to win her heart! What will the Sohmas do?**

NOTES: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry I couldn't reply to all of you individually! I keep forgetting! Well, here's Chapter 7. We'll find out more about Ryoki and his apartment. However, hot on their trail are Yuki and Kyo. Now we know this two don't get along well, so what's going to happen now?

**Chapter 7: Ryoki's Apartment**

"You're really stupid." Yuki calmly said as he caught up to Kyo with little effort.

Kyo growled and replied hotly, "Shut up, rat face! Why are you here? Go away!"

"I'm here to stop you from doing stupid things, stupid."

"Stop calling me 'stupid', stupid!"

Yuki gave a sigh and slowed down as he spotted Tohru and Ryoki. "By this rate, all of Japan will know we're stalking them."

Kyo opened his mouth, and then shut it. He glared at Yuki and shoved his hands inside his sweater's pockets. "It's not 'stalking'. It's 'SUR-VEIL-LANCE." He grounded out.

Yuki gave him a wry smile. "I never thought you would be clever enough to come up with something like that."

"What! Why you little…" Kyo raised his fist. Yuki stopped and then said, "Shut up and go behind that tree."

"Wha…?"

"I said, shut up and go behind that tree!" Yuki shoved him towards the tree looming in front of them. Kyo stumbled and hit the tree with his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyo demanded.

"Be quiet." His cousin ordered. Yuki peeked out from the tree and motioned to Kyo. "Look, they stopped in front of that building."

Kyo looked and indeed, he saw Tohru and Ryoki entering one of the tallest buildings he'd ever seen in his whole entire life. The building was at least 30 stories high, surrounded by 2 huge oak trees at the front and a small garden filled with different colors of flowers, and there's even a bellboy waiting in front of the entrance. There were valets milling around, and huge, expensive cars were stopping in front of them and well-dressed people were stepping out of the cars.

"What is this? A hotel or an apartment?" Kyo muttered.

"Well… it looks like Honda-san's friend is pretty wealthy." Said Yuki.

"Wealthy? You mean filthy rich!" Kyo replied with resent in his voice.

"I don't know why you're complaining. You're the one who gets money in his bank account from the main house every month without breaking a sweat. Unlike Honda-san who works hard for hers."

"So do you! So you shouldn't talk!"

"At least I wasn't being a hypocrite about it."

"What, you think I was!"

"You know, we're never going to accomplish anything if we keep arguing like this. Besides, you're embarrassing me." Yuki straightened himself from the tree, and looked at him. "OK, we saw Ryoki-san's apartment, we know he lives in a safe building, and I'm pretty sure he's not going to do anything to Honda-san, so let's go."

"No way in heaven or hell am I leaving this place. I haven't even gone inside yet! You can go! I don't need you here!"

Suddenly, a phone rang. It was Yuki's cellphone.

"What the? Since when did you get a cellphone?" Kyo stared at him.

Yuki ignored him and answered it. "Hello?" He paused for a while, and then replied. "Oh… um, we're really sorry about that. OK, we'll be right there."

He shut his phone and turned towards the other Sohma.

"What?" Kyo demanded.

Yuki paused, and then gave him a hard look. "They know."

---------------------------

"I'm actually not that rich."

Ryoki said as he poured tea in three cups. He handed one cup to Tohru, then the remaining two to Yuki and Kyo.

"My godfather owns this place, and he doesn't live here anyways, since he's all the way in America, so he rented it to me. Not bad, huh?"

Kyo gave him a glare and Yuki curtly nodded.

Ryoki grinned and turned towards Tohru. "I think they're pissed that we found out they were following us."

Tohru sweatdropped and then began to apologize. "I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun! We didn't mean to pretend that we didn't know you were there! I wanted to say hi…"

"Oh, don't blame Tohru-chan." Ryoki happily interrupted. "We could hear you people arguing practically a mile away. I was the one who wanted to surprise you guys." He laughed. "Like I said before, not bad, huh?"

Both Kyo and Yuki gave him a glare and both thought of the same thing: _I hate this guy_.

Tohru felt the tension in the air and panicked. _What… what am I going to do?_ She didn't mean to make fun of Kyo and Yuki. She really was going to say hi to them when she and Ryoki heard them arguing.

"_Shut up, rat face!" Kyo's voice rang out loud and clear and both Tohru and Ryoki turned around._

"_Oh! It's Kyo-kun! Let's say hi!" Tohru was about to run towards them when Ryoki placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Let's not. I think they're following us, Tohru-chan. Let's say hi later when I invite them to my place."_

_Tohru looked confused. "A-are you sure?"_

_Ryoki grinned. "Don't you trust me, Tohru-chan?"_

_Tohru blushed and then hurriedly replied, "Of course, I do!"_

"_OK, then, let's go."_

…

"_Wow! Your apartment is so nice, Ryoki-chan!" Tohru exclaimed as she looked around. There was a huge plasma screen TV smacked in the middle of the wall in the living room, with two huge couches surrounding a wooden table. The living room itself was twice the size of Tohru's room, and there was even a dining table in its own dining room with its own kitchen beside the living room. Paintings of popular artists decorated the apartment's walls, and the apartment was painted in blue and gray. It definitely looked like a wealthy bachelor's pad._

"_Well, it's really not my apartment. It's my godfather's." Ryoki grinned as he took out his phone._

"_He must be really wealthy!"_

"_He is. He owns businesses here in Japan and in America. I think he has at least one apartment in every continent of the world. Anyways, what's the Sohma's cellphone number, Tohru-chan? I'm going to tell them to come up now."_

_Tohru gave him the number and he dialed._

'_Hello?' Yuki answered._

'_Oh, Yuki-san. Listen, it's me, Ryoki. I know you guys are outside my apartment. Come on up.'_

_There was a pause. 'Oh… um, we're really sorry about that.'_

'_It's OK, just come up.'_

'_OK, we'll be right there.'_

Tohru glanced worriedly at Yuki and Kyo. Kyo wasn't saying anything, ignoring his tea, and Yuki was quietly sipping his own.

"So what brought you guys here?" Ryoki casually asked them.

"W-we weren't stalking you, if that's what you meant." Kyo hotly replied.

Ryoki shook his head. "I understand you're concerned for Tohru-chan, but like I said, I _love_ her. Why should I harm her?"

"Look," Yuki said. "It's not that we don't trust you. It's just that both my cousin and I care a lot for Honda-san that we want her to be safe at all times. We just met you and we don't know you really well, despite Honda-san knowing you since you were little. It has been years since you've seen each other, Ryoki-san."

Ryoki grinned and looked at Tohru. "I should be angry and kick them out from my apartment, but I know they're only looking out for you." He laughed. "They're like a bunch of mother hens, to be honest."

Both Tohru and Yuki sweatdropped, and Kyo sprung up from his seat. "What did you say?"

"Please calm down, Kyo-san. Don't get too riled up." Ryoki motioned to his seat. "Please sit."

Tohru desperately looked around. She was happy to find out that Kyo and Yuki cared enough to be looking out for her, but she felt that the more time they spend talking about her; the more tension will increase in the room.

"S-say, Ryoki-chan… Aren't your parents worried about you staying all by yourself here?" she asked.

Ryoki frowned. "I'm sure they won't be worrying about me, Tohru-chan. They have enough things to worry about besides their eldest son moving back to Tokyo."

"What do you mean by that?" His guests frowned back at him.

Their host grinned at them and shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it."

Suddenly, something growled. Everyone gave a start and turned towards the noise. At Tohru.

She blushed hard. "O-oops… I-I must be hungry."

"No kidding." Kyo sarcastically replied. "Didn't you eat breakfast today? Come on, Tohru. If you were going to work today, you could've at least eaten something to fuel your energy."

Tohru felt embarrassed. She distracted herself by looking at the coffee table in which Ryoki served their tea, and realized there weren't any snacks at all. She smiled and then turned towards Ryoki.

"Ryoki-chan? May I use your kitchen to get some snacks?"

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry Tohru-chan. I forgot about the snacks. It's OK, I'll do it." Ryoki started to get up when she stopped him.

"No, it's OK, Ryoki-chan! Since you've invited me to your wonderful apartment, it only makes sense that I help out with the snacks. It's no trouble at all!" She beamed a smile at him and Ryoki relented. She got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Kyo stared after her, and then looked back at the other two boys. "I'll help you, Tohru." He also got up.

"Thank you very much, Kyo-kun!"

Yuki and Ryoki were left at the living room staring after them. Then Ryoki released a breath and smiled at Yuki. "She's one of a kind, huh?"

Yuki replied, "Yes, she is."

"So…" Ryoki drawled. "Why is it that everytime I see you, you're always arguing with orange-head there?"

Yuki looked at him. "We _are_ cousins, but I'm not close to him and neither would I want to be in the future. We don't get along well." (A/N: That's the understatement of the year, LOL)

Ryoki cocked his head on the side and thought deeply. "It just reminded me of the times I fought with my younger brother. It's like, I love the kid but sometimes I just want to kill him."

Yuki smirked. "Trust me. I have no feelings of any family love for Kyo, Ryoki-san. We just hate each other's guts."

"I guess…" Ryoki shrugged.

There was an awkward pause as they listened to the sounds of laughter and scolding coming from the kitchen.

"Oy, Tohru! Watch what you're doing!"

"Sorry, Kyo-kun!"

Ryoki frowned as he listened to them. His eyes narrowed and he turned towards Yuki. "That orange boy doesn't love Tohru, does he?"

Yuki didn't bat an eyelash. "I don't know… But I do know this, Ryoki-san. Don't do anything to hurt Tohru-chan, and you won't have to face the consequences from him or from me."

"You?" Ryoki laughed. "What can you do to me? No offence, but you look like a girl. All frail-looking and soft. I bet that's why you're the Prince of the school, or so I've heard today."

Yuki just gave him a tiny smile. "You really shouldn't underestimate people, Ryoki-san."

Ryoki grinned. "I don't. I actually love surprises."

They stayed in silence after that. Yuki watched Ryoki and frowned to himself. _Who is this guy? What's his purpose in coming back here?_

"Ryoki-chan! Yuki-kun! We got the snacks ready!"

Tohru called out as she carried a tray towards them with Kyo in tow carrying another tray.

"Kyo-kun and I found some curry in your cupboard, Ryoki-chan. We cooked up some curry for our food." Tohru smiled as she handed out their bowls. "I hope you would like it."

Ryoki brought the curry close to his face. "It smells good, Tohru-chan. Thank you."

Kyo sat down and handed a bowl to Tohru. "Now eat up before you faint."

"Thank you, Kyo-kun." She smiled at him, and he blushed slightly and turned away.

Yuki smiled at Tohru. "You're really good, Tohru-kun, at finding out ways on how to cook delicious food."

Tohru blushed happily. "T-thank you. Thank you very much, Yuki-kun. I try to."

They took their chopsticks and said in unison, "Thank you for the food!"

--------------

"In the end, I didn't find out anything from him. Why he left, and what is he really doing here. All I got was that he has a little brother and a huge apartment in a prestigious place."

Yuki said as he watched TV with Shigure and Kyo that night. Tohru was already in her bed, exhausted from her trip today.

"Idiot." Kyo replied. "I left you guys alone so you could dig up some information from him. Looks like that plan failed."

Yuki threw a book at him. "Shut up. You only thought of that now. You're not that clever."

"OW! THAT HURT, STUPID!" Kyo yelled

Shigure sighed. "Maybe he doesn't want anyone to know his business."

"Who cares? He's involved with Tohru!" Kyo hotly replied.

Shigure shrugged. "So he is. Maybe he's escaping from something?"

"How would we know? I'm getting the feeling he's more than what he appears at the moment." Said Yuki.

Their older cousin shook his head. "You boys don't know how to properly stalk someone. When you do that, you're not supposed to be arguing or yelling at your partner."

"WE WERE NOT STALKING!" Kyo cried out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Shigure shrugged. "I'm just saying, if you want to find out more about him, there are ways you know."

"Like what?" The boys blinked at him.

Shigure sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, man, and here I thought I was old. Ever heard of the Internet, boys?"

Kyo scoffed. "Of course."

Yuki frowned at him. "You're not suggesting…"

"Yes, I am suggesting."

"That's going too far, Shigure."

"Well, where else can you find out more about him? Go back to where he lives and start asking his family what happened? Now _that's_ going too far. What I'm saying is go on the Internet and find out what he's been up to in school or in any extracurricular clubs or something. Something that will give you both a peace of mind." Shigure sighed again.

Both boys sat in silence. They looked up at each other and then turned towards him.

"OK."

"O-OK? From both of you?" Shigure asked.

"Yes." Kyo replied.

"If you do it." Said Yuki.

"Shoot." Shigure sweatdropped. _My goodness, more work… my stupid big mouth…_

-------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTES: **Hmm… this chapter took on a surprising twist. I was going for another way, but suddenly my fingers just started to type this out. I don't know. Is it good? Please review!

Dum-dum-dum-dum. Will Shigure get off his lazy bum out from the couch and do the Internet search about Ryoki? Will Ryoki tell them what he's REALLY doing in Tokyo? Do you even care? Hehe, stay tuned for the next chapter:)


End file.
